Tiziana Domínguez
| birthplace = | birthday = November 29th | status = Alive | age = 1,200+ | gender = Female | height = 193.04 cm (6'4") | weight = 78.0179 kg (172 lbs) | bloodtype = B | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | position = Lieutenant | previous position = | division = Tenth Division | previous division = | partner = Takehiko Yuudai | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Takehiko Yuudai (Fiancè) | education = | martial status = Engaged | shikai = Hōshiki | bankai = | resurrección = La Corriente | segundaetapa = | fullbring = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Tiziana Domínguez (ティジアナ・ドミンゲス, Tijiana Domingesu) is the current Lieutenant of the Tenth Division and fiancè of Takehiko Yuudai . TBA TBA Appearance Personality History Tiziana Domínguez was created by Takehiko, through use of his Zanpakutō. Because she was created by him imbuing a portion of his soul within the essence of his Zanpakutō and modifying its very nature, she too shares similar traits with him. Eventually becoming the Chief Commander of the Shikkoku Shūkyōsaiban (漆黑の宗教裁判, Pitch-Black Inquisition), alongside her husband, Takehiko, as the Commander, she would travel with him to the Human World and Hueco Mundo to observe the Quincy and Hollow's behavior as well as check on the stability of the realm itself, while keeping tabs on them. TBC Plot Powers & Abilities Unique Physiology: Being that Tiziana is a modified portion of Takehiko's Soul given unique form and characteristics, she shares her ominous and unique reiatsu. Created to be a Shinigami infused with the essence of an Vasto Lorde-Class , Tiziana was designed by Takehiko to be his equal in terms of skill, while allowing for individuality separate from his own with the ability to grow and develop. As a result of training and guiding her, she was grown into a mighty companion over the last 1,200 years she's been around. Because Takehiko created her from his soul while infusing with the essence of a rather than making her an actual Hollow, she has access to their abilities. Due to Arrancar obtaining Zanpakutō in a different fashion than that of Shinigami, this allows her to utilize two different Zanpakuto. As a side effect of being a modified version of a portion of Takehiko's soul, Tiziana retains an ability Takihiko's Zanpakuto possesses, the ability to change her word soul, or physiology, though its to a slightly lesser extent that Takehiko himself.TBC Chronostasis: Tiziana is a Arrancar whose Aspect of Death is Time. *'Time Field Projection': Tiziana is a able to project a field around herself and targets capable of altering time itself, or a beings perception of time. She has displayed the ability to slow down, speed up and even rewind it to an extent. By advancing its usage, Tiziana is able to suspend the passing of time itself, effectively freezing it, while allowing herself to move for a limited duration. She is able to retract or extent the distance the field itself covers, though to what extent is unknown. By using the technique on projectiles, she is able to increase the force behind them and thus their piercing power. Expert Swordsman: Having been trained by Takehiko for years on end, Tiziana is exceptionally skilled in the art of swordsmanship, being capable of easily blocking and even parrying strikes from level opponents with great strength and unusually shaped weapons. Takehiko often states that what she lacks in swordsmanship, she more than makes up for in Kido and Cero. While not much concerning brute kenjutsu, she is masterfully refined in the use of her Zanpakutō's abilities. :*' ': Tiziana is capable of creating large holes within a target using her blade. To increase its deadliness in battle, she is capable of preforming the technqiue with her tail. She has been shown capable of killing a target as large as a building with the technique, using Onibi through her nine tails in relatively close proximity.Bleach New Souls - Alone in the Desert '''TBC' Great Spiritual Pressure: Being that her fiance's soul was a blueprint for her own, she possessed the same potential capacity of reiryoku and reiatsu as he does. Keen Intellect: : : : / : : Kitsunetsuki (狐憑き, The State of Being Possessed by a Fox): Kitsunebi (狐火, Foxfire): *Effects: Burning and freezing (Tiziana (burning) and Hōshiki (Burning and freezing)) Zanpakutō Because of her modified nature, Tiziana possesses a two distinct Zanpakutō. Her Zanpakuto is the result of Tiziana imprinting an Asauchi with her soul, while her Resurrección is the embodiment of her abilities manifested in the form of a sword, representing her Arrancar nature. It is believed by every other Shinigami within Soul Society, except Takehiko, that Tiziana merely possesses two different release commands for a single, two weapon Zanpakuto. Corriente (流れ (フロー), Furō; Spanish for "Current", Japanese for "Flow"): Tiziana's Zanpakutō is a standard sized Katana with a red, handle and sheath, with a ring at the handles end. The square guard is golden while the blade's neck is black in color. *'Resurrección': Its release command is Transpire (発生, Hassei) and it is used to activate and deactivate it. Activating her Shikai causes a slight change in the appearance of she Zanpakuto. :Resurrección Special Ability: La Corriente allows Tiziana to manipulate ... :* :*'Escala de Revisión' (復習の尺度, Fukushū Saizu, Revision Scale): One of Tiziana's basic techniques. Upon activation, it allows her to rewind time, or restore themselves and even others to a defined "checkpoint". She has displayed the ability to undo sections of time itself to undo corresponding effects. She can do achieve this by striking a target. Full use of this technique remains to be seen. :*'Fin de Tiempo' (終わりの時, Owari no toki, End of Time'') A high octane ability that allows her to send whatever she slices to the end of time, thus ceasing said object. In its use, Tiziana has displayed the ability to modify its area of effect, thus allowing her to determine how much of an object she wants to effect, such as only what her blade cuts, or an entire object. She has displayed enough skill in the ability to cease high level Kido spells while sparring with her husband. Hōshiki (縫織, Stitching Fabric): Tiziana's Zanpakutō is a standard sized Katana with a red, handle and sheath, with a ring at the handles end. The square guard is golden while the blade's neck is black in color. *'Shikai': The release command is Transmigration (移送, Isō) and it used to activate and deactivate it. Activating her Shikai causes a slight change in the appearance of she Zanpakuto. :Shikai Special Ability: Sashiko (刺し子, Little Stabs) allows Tiziana to manipulate in a variety of ways to achieve unique effects... :* :* :* *'Bankai': ??? Trivia *Tiziana Domínguez is represented by Ahri from League of Legends and https://gbf.wiki/Yuel Yuel from Granblue Fantasy. *When she infiltrated the Espada, Tiziana's aspect of death was revealed to be Time. *The naming theme of Tiziana's Zanpakutōs are unique in that Hōshiki is named after the varying types of , while Corriente is named after varying types of . Quotes Navigation References Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Sonído Masters Category:Master Swordsmen